Reverse
by Soulcoffee
Summary: Ritsu y Yui deciden hacer un cambio en su vida tras tener una pelea entre las demás integrantes de Houkago Tea Time, su cambio causara revuelo entre todas las alumnas, he impactara a sus amigas, quizás obtengan un poco de ayuda de su querida profesora. -¿Alguien dijo entrenamiento intensivo?
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Los personajes de K-on no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kakifly y del estudio Kyoto Animation.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: "Límite"**

En una sala que se encontraba en la parte superior de la preparatoria Sakuragaoka, había 5 chicas alrededor de una mesa tomando té y comiendo postres algo ya muy usual en su rutina diaria, y a pesar de ser un grupo que tocaba música, rara vez practicaban y era algo que molestaba a dos pelinegras en particular.

-Yui-senpai por favor deje de abrazarme y mejor pongámonos a practicar- reprochaba la kōhai.

-Pero Azu-nyan, acabamos de comer- decía mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la de la pequeña- o no Ricchan.

La castaña levanto la cabeza de la mesa al escuchar su nombre y volvió a su posición original para solo emitir un sonido muy parecido a un gruñido.

Mio se estaba comenzando a impacientar por la actitud de su amiga de la infancia y sin previo aviso le dio un golpe en la cabeza de su amiga.

-Itai, Mio porque hiciste eso- la ojiámbar veía con molestia a su amiga.

-Ritsu llevas holgazaneando por semanas, y si no fuera porque practicamos de última hora para el festival todo hubiera sido un desastre.

-Pero salió todo bien y hoy es el último día de clases, al menos deja que tomemos una siesta y descansemos- Ritsu dijo con un tono de indiferencia y restándole importancia al tema.

Mio comenzó a enojarse aún más, había veces que la actitud de su amiga le frustraba de sobremanera y perdía todo rastro de paciencia y ese era uno de esos días.

-Sabes no entiendo porque siempre llegas tarde, si ni siquiera te arreglas, además te la pasas holgazaneando y nunca haces tus tareas siempre vienes a mi lloriqueando para que te ayude.

-Mio-chan no digas eso de Ricchan- dijo la guitarrista tratando de defender a su amiga.

-Pero Yui-senpai no debería hablar, usted se la pasa durmiendo y comiendo todo el día, y la que le hace todo es la pobre de Ui, a pesar de que es la hermana menor.

-Azu-nyan…- la castaña vio con ojos de cachorro a su amiga y trato de darle otro abrazo pero fue detenida inmediatamente.

-No Yui-senpai ya basta, debe de ser más responsable- Yui sintió como las palabras de su querida pelinegra no eran como otras veces, en esta ocasión parecía realmente molesta.

-Entonces si no te agrada mi actitud porque seguiste siendo amiga de esta irresponsable sin remedio- reto Ritsu a la ojigris.

-Yo también me pregunto eso muchas veces- Mio volteo en dirección contraria de su amiga para poder evitar su mirada.

Ritsu y Yui se encontraban completamente calladas y serias ante todas las palabras de sus dos amigas y un silencio incomodo se formó en aquella sala, hasta que una rubia entro con una caja de pastel.

-Chicas ya regrese, y traje nuestro pastel favor…- Mugi no continuo ya que había notado el ambiente tan tenso que se había formado- Chicas paso alg…

-Bien entonces me retito, ya que al parecer no nos encontramos a su altura, vámonos Yui- con esto último Ritsu tomo la muñeca de su amiga y sus cosas para salir lo más apresurada posible.

Mugi se quedó estática al ver pasar a su costado a sus dos amigas, y su corazón se encogió al ver las caras de las castañas tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Por otro lado la mayor de las pelinegras se encontraba con una mirada perdida, trataba de procesar todo lo sucedido, y las palabras tan dolidas de su amiga.

-Mio-senpai creo que esta vez fuimos demasiado duras- dijo con un todo algo apagado al ver como habían reaccionado sus amigas.

-No, ya habían llegado muy lejos y alguien debía que ponerlas en su lugar- Mio mordió su labio inferior sabía que su kōhai tenía razón pero no lo admitiría tan fácilmente.

.

.

.

No muy lejos de la preparatoria las dos castañas se encontraban en el cuarto de la ojiámbar sentadas alrededor de una pequeña mesa, las dos tenían los ojos hinchados por llorar, toda la vitalidad y alegría que siempre irradiaban parecía que se había consumido.

-Nee Ricchan- la guitarrista se animó a hablar tras pasar minutos, quizás horas de no decir nada

-uhh- se limitó a decir su compañera.

-Creo que esta vez sí se enojaron Mio-chan y Azu-nyan.

-Realmente no me importa, y creo que ellas no lo dejaron muy claro.

Las lágrimas se volvieron a asomarse en la de ojos marrón y soltó sin pensar.

-Ricch…Ricchan todo es tu culpa, sol..solo porque no puedes ser estud…estudiar más, mucho men…menos arreglarte y parecer feme…femenina- trataba de decir entre sollozos.

-Mira quien habla, tu ni siquiera puedes ser seria y madura por un momento- respondió un poco agresivamente.

Mientras que las dos castañas trataban de culparse, sabían que no serviría de nada y simplemente se lastimarían más.

-Yo… perdona Yui , no quise hablarte así- hablaba arrepentida la baterista.

Yui se acercó lentamente a Ritsu y la abrazo tratando de consolar a su amiga y a sí misma-También perdóname Ricchan.

-Qué tal si nos animamos con una fiesta de disfraces- una voz conocida hablo tras ellas.

-Creo que sería buena ide….- las castañas se quedaron quietas un momento y se tensaron, el miedo recorrió por su espalda.

-S…sawa-chan, co…como es que entraste aquí- Ritsu se encontraba incrédula ante la presencia de su tutora.

-Es un se-cre-to- terminó diciendo mientras sacaba su lengua y se rascaba la cabeza.

-Perdona Sawa no estamos de muchos ánimos para jugar- Yui trato de aclararle antes de que hiciera algo raro.

-Lo sé, están así por la pelea que tuvieron con las chicas.

-¿Cómo es que se enteró?- pregunto un tanto molesta la presidenta del club.

-Bueno, estaba sentada tomando té, pero no quise intervenir- dijo restándole importancia.

-En que moment…

-Pero saben, tengo algo que proponerles, un pequeño experimento.

Las dos castañas se voltearon a ver y preguntaron confundidas- ¿Experimento?

-Bueno, si quieren lo podemos llamar entrenamiento intensivo- una sonrisa perversa comenzó a aparecer en los labios de su profesora- cuando termine con ustedes serán irreconocibles.

-Tengo miedo Ricchan. Las castañas se abrazaron temblando.

-Creo que un largo camino nos espera Yui.

.

.

.

Continuará…

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Sé que por estos rumbos todo está algo abandonado, pero aun así desde hace ya tiempo quería contribuir con una historia y que mejor que hacer que nuestras 2 queridas cabezas-huecas den un cambio radical.

¿Cómo reaccionaran sus amigas? y ¿qué problemas traerán su cambio?

Estén pendientes, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, au revoir :D


	2. Regreso

**Advertencia: Los personajes de K-on no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kakifly y del estudio Kyoto Animation.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: "Regreso"**

Las vacaciones pasaron rápidamente pero para las integrantes de Houkago Tea Time se había hecho una eternidad, ya que cada una tenía sus propias preocupaciones, especialmente las pelinegras que las culpa las carcomía.

La primer semana habían tratado de ser fuertes y orgullosas pero al llegar la segunda semana la preocupación se apodero de ellas, ya que ni los hermanos menores de las castañas habían logrado comunicarse con sus hermanas.

Trataban de comunicarse, les mandaban mensaje tras mensaje pero nada, nunca había una respuesta.

De no ser que habían notificado a sus padres ya las estarían buscando por cielo mar y tierra.

La bajista se encontraba haciendo su tarea que le correspondía de las vacaciones pero desistió tras llevar más de 1 hora tratando de concentrarse.

-Agh- un quejido salió de su boca, prefirió levantarse de su escritorio y lanzarse a su cama.

-Baka Ritsu- dijo finalmente mientras abrazaba su almohada tratando de buscar consuelo en ella.

Mio nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin hablarle a Ritsu, se había acostumbrado a su compañía, a sus bromas, a cada vez que trataba de asustarla e incluso cuando la animaba las veces que se encontraba triste.

Azusa por su parte trataba de tocar alguna canción para practicar pero los acordes se quedaban atorados en sus dedos, so se sentía lo suficientemente animada, su querida senpai llegaba a su mente siempre que se quedaba en silencio e inevitablemente la tristeza también.

Los días y semanas siguieron pasando y el regreso a clases era inminente, las chicas entraban a tercer año y la más joven a su segundo año.

Las 3 integrantes tenían la esperanza de encontrar a Ritsu y Yui ente la multitud que se había formado alrededor de los pizarrones, en los cuales trataban de buscar sus nombres y el grupo que se les asignaría. Afortunadamente los 4 nombres de las mayores se encontraban en el mismo salón 3-2, así que ya no habría excusa alguna para lograr verlas.

-Ritsu baka- Mio murmuro por debajo con un tono molesto.

-Mo mo mo mo- trato de tranquilizar Mugi- Estoy segura que tienen una explicación de porqué se desaparecieron tan repentinamente durante las vacaciones, así que no hay de qué preocuparnos.

-Pero Mugi-senpai, incluso Ui y Satoshi-san no sabían a donde fueron, solo dejaron una nota, si no fuera porque pidieron permiso a sus padres ya las hubieran reportado como desaparecidas- dijo Asuza con tristeza.

-Además justamente hoy inician las clases- menciono la rubia tratando de animar a sus amigas- Así que no hay que hacer el problema más grande y también debemos de disculparnos por habernos excedido aquel día.

Las dos pelinegras asintieron lentamente ante la propuesta de su amiga, se sentían demasiado culpables por la manera en la que habían tratado a sus amigas, admitían que sus palabras no habían sido las mejores, y no se habían medido haciendo que las castañas salieran lastimadas.

El tiempo transcurrió y la campana sonó avisando que las clases iban a comenzar, Azusa se excusó diciendo que debía de regresar a su salón antes de que la sancionaran por su retardo, y sus dos amigas asintieron indicando que no se preocupara y que se verían más tarde en el salón del club.

Una profesora entro al salón e indico que todas tomaran asiento.

-Muy bien chicas por favor todas vayan a sus lugares- la mujer de cabello color castaño comenzó a escribir su nombre en el pizarrón y continuo hablando- Mi nombre es Sawako Yamanaka y seré su tutora por todo el ciclo escolar- un aura de inocencia comenzó a emanar de la profesora, causando una alegría general.

-Qué suerte tenerla de profesora

-Si nuestro último año será el mejor.

-Yamanaka- sensei es muy hermosa no lo creen.

Mientras que las alumnas hablaban 2 chicas seguían sonriendo con una pequeña gota detrás de sus cabezas ya que conocían la verdadera naturaleza de su profesora, y una mirada amenazante se posó sobre de ellas causando un escalofrió que recorrió todo su sistema nervioso. Aquella había sido una advertencia y ellas lo habían entendido muy bien.

-Por cierto chicas, como pueden notar hay 2 asientos vacíos, le pertenecen a sus compañeras Hirasawa Yui y Tainaka Ritsu, y el motivo por el cual se ausentaran estos días son meramente personales, así que espero que las apoyen en todas las asignaturas la próxima semana y las ayuden a ponerse al corriente.

La bajista y tecladista se sorprendieron al escuchar aquella declaración por parte de su profesora creándoles más dudas, ¿dónde se encontraban aquellas dos?

Las clases continuaron con normalidad y a pesar de la situación las chicas se habían tenido que concentrar en sus actividades normales, pero al momento de concluir trataron de hablar con su tutora, pero de una forma ágil logro evadirlas y de esa manera paso toda la semana, solo se limitaban a verla en el salón de clases.

Las actividades del grupo se habían suspendido temporalmente ya que sin dos de sus integrantes no podían tocar como siempre por más que quisieran practicar. Y así otra semana paso sin saber nada de sus amigas, pero la esperanza había resurgido ya que por las declaraciones de su profesora Yui y Ritsu regresarían.

En la mañana del Lunes en las afueras de la preparatoria Sakuragaoka dos chicas se encontraban mirando fijamente la entrada.

-Muy bien Yui-san creo que llegamos a tiempo- hablaba una calmada castaña que ahora tenía un cabello mucho más largo y sedoso.

-Tienes razón Tainaka-san es de mala educación llegar tarde- decía la guitarrista con mucha propiedad.

Las dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada y su respectivo salón, conforme avanzaban las miradas de las alumnas eran demasiado evidentes, ya que a pesar de ser relativamente famosas por pertenecer a Houkago Tea Time su semblante había cambiado.

Mientras que Ritsu ahora era una chica completamente femenina con su uniforme pulcro, se notaba que estaba ligeramente maquillada realzando sus facciones hacían llamar la atención.

Por otro lado Yui caminaba con un semblante tranquilo muy diferente al despreocupado de siempre, ya no traía en su cabello sus usuales horquillas sino simplemente traía suelto su cabello.

En el salón de clases 3-2 había un revuelo entre las alumnas, y parecía que había una celebridad o algo por el estilo ya que no era normal aquel escándalo que se había formado.

Las chicas se encontraban extrañadas por aquella situación pero su cabeza se encontraba más preocupada por la culpa de un par de castañas cabezas huecas.

-Mugi no ves a Ritsu por algún lado- pregunto algo ansiosa la bajista del grupo.

-No, ni siquiera en la entrada logre reconocerlas- admitió con pena la rubia.

-Lo más probable es que lleguen tarde como siempre- agrego con resignación la más joven del grupo.

-Bueno hay que esperar dentro del salón.

-Yo me retiro Mio-senpai y Mugi-senpai, la última vez casi me castigaron por el retardo.

-No te preocupes Azusa cualquier cosa nosotras te mandamos un mensaje.

Una vez que se despidieron de su kōhai decidieron entrar a su salón pero alumnas de diversos salones impedían la entrada, extrañando a las dos chicas que presaban esta vez atención a lo que pasaba.

-Disculpa Tachibana-san sabes que está ocurriendo- se atrevió a preguntar la ojigris

-Oh, Akiyama-san y Kotobuki-san no saben regresaron Ritsu y Yui, pero están cambiadas, de hecho no parecen ellas, creí que ya lo sabían.

Mio palideció un momento al escuchar el nombre de su amiga y comenzó a abrirse paso entre sus compañeras hasta llegar frente a dos castañas.

-Ri…ritsu- las palabras apenas habían podido salir en forma de susurro al ver nuevamente a su amiga.

-Mi… Akiyama-san es grato volver a verla- la baterista hizo una reverencia ante su amiga y agrego con una sonrisa- espero que nos llevemos bien este año, no es así Yui-san

-Claro que si Ritsu-san- agrego la apacible castaña, colocándose a un costado de su amiga.

Pero que estaba pasando, aquella chica frente a sus ojos no era la Ritsu que conocía, en qué clase de mundo loco había despertado.

.

.

.

Continuará…

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Ni crean que abandonare esta historia y menos con los personajes que más cariño les tengo, simplemente que le he prestado más atención a mi Fic principal de LWA, aun así no tengo excusas.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y recuerden que nosotros somos los que mantenemos viva la comunidad, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, au revoir :D


	3. Cambios notables

**Advertencia: Los personajes de K-on no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kakifly y del estudio Kyoto Animation.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3: "Cambios notables"**

Un silencio se formó en el salón 3-2 al observar la interacción y reencuentro del grupo Houkago Tea Time, realmente era muy extraño.

-RITSU- un grito proveniente de la pelinegra fue lo que acabo con aquel ambiente- deja de jugar tus estúpidas bromas- la bajista formo un puño y como era usual iba a golpear la cabeza de su amiga de la infancia, pero se detuvo en el aire ya que un grito de sorpresa proveniente de la castaña la hizo sorprenderse- _Ritsu nunca daría un grito así, y nunca tan femenino_ \- Pensaba desconcertada.

La baterista de encontraba sonrojada y sus manos cubriendo su rostro, y se logró escuchar un _Gomene dirigido a su amiga_ haciendo que se escuchara un _kawaii~_ general.

Mio no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación se sentía fuera de lugar como si no conociera a aquella persona frente a ella, tanto daño le había hecho como para cambiar radicalmente.

-Bueno Tainaka-san y Hirasawa-san por favor vayan a la sala de profesores a entregar sus trabajos pendientes- la voz de la profesora Yamanaka había tomado por sorpresa a todas.

Las dos castañas hicieron una pequeña reverencia y salieron del salón.

La pelinegra aún seguía viendo la puerta por la cual habían salido, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, sentía un extraño sentimiento en su pecho, pero no sabía descifrar cual era. Una mano cálida toco su hombro haciéndola despertar de letargo, era Mugi tratando de tranquilizarla con una sonrisa.

-Ya podremos hablar con ellas, en el salón del club.

Las clases continuaron con regularidad, bueno de no ser por el evidente cambio de dos de sus compañeras que no solo tenían sorprendidas a sus compañeras sino también a sus profesores.

En matemáticas Ritsu había resuelto de forma magistral todos y cada uno de los problemas y explicando de manera sencilla su procedimiento, muchas de sus compañeras habían tomado nota de sus palabras, en la clase de literatura Yui había sido reprendida por no traer su libro y continuar la lectura, pero antes de que el profesor continuara comenzó a recitar el libro de memoria inclusive agregando comentarios sobre el mismo, haciendo que el profesor se disculpara, en deportes las dos castañas se habían recogido el cabello resaltando aún más.

-No crees que se ven realmente guapas Ritsu-san y Yui-san- una conversación se escuchaba entre sus compañeras.

-Ya lo creo, me ha sorprendido su cambio- un sonrojo era demasiado evidente- Creo que ahora son más geniales.

La clase comenzó y era demasiado evidente que inclusive en los deportes destacaban, la competencia iba pareja entre las dos castañas, dejando atrás a las propias estrellas de los clubes de atletismo y demás deportes.

Mugi y Mio solo veían a lo lejos la imagen tan irreal de sus amigas.

-Chicas saben que les paso a aquellas dos- Nodoka se había acercado para preguntar por sus amigas.

-Nos encontramos en la misma posición Nodoka-chan, aún no sabemos nada, nos han estado evitando todo el día- la voz de la rubia sonaba triste.

-Ya veo.

Tanto a Yui como a Ritsu las felicitaban por aquellas muestras físicas tan impresionantes y les ofrecían entrar a los clubes deportivos, pero terminaban negando todas las invitaciones.

-Tainaka-san eso ha sido increíble, vaya que estas cambiada- decía Ichigo Wakaōji mientras le entregaba una botella de agua.

-Gracias Wakaōji-san, muy amable de tu parte- la castaña comenzó a tomar de la botella dejando escurrir algunas gotas de agua por su mentón.

Ichigo tomo su pañuelo limpiando así el agua que escurría de la cara de su compañera y viéndola fijamente agrego- Puedes llamarme por mi primer nombre, Ritsu-chan.

La castaña se sonrojo ante aquel acto de su compañera- Bu…bueno I..Ichigo-san- le había costado trabajo hablar.

Una suave risa salió de los labios de la chica de las coletas -Moo que linda eres Ritsu-chan.

A lo lejos aquel gesto no había pasado desapercibido por Mio, haciendo que su molestia creciera más. Inclusive Mugi había notado el enojo de su amiga.

El día continuo y el momento de reunirse en el club era inevitable, por su parte Mio y Mugi esperaron a su kōhai ya que se los había pedido, y sin notarlo las castañas se adelantaron al club,

El sonido de la batería comenzó a inundar el ambiente, y poco a poco los acordes de una guitarra se incorporaban a la melodía, que a diferencia de lo que usualmente se escuchaba, los sonidos eran muy relajados, el género era inconfundible, era jazz.

Aparentemente una batalla, las chicas subieron rápidamente para encontrar a las dos castañas tocando amenamente sus instrumentos, y disfrutando terminaba siendo enigmático aquel sonido, ninguna peso nunca ver algo así, ritmos completamente sincronizados, improvisaciones a tiempo he inclusive se notaba la técnica. Acaso no terminarían de sorprenderlas aquel día.

Cuando el sonido del último acorde se escuchó los aplausos de sus amigas no se hicieron esperar.

-Vaya chicas esa improvisación fue sorprendente- Decía Mugi emocionada.

-Sí, Ritsu nunca creí que alguna vez tocaras algo tan tranquilo como el jazz, ya que siempre vas a tu propio ritmo.

Por su parte Azusa miraba detenidamente a su senpai, tratando de encontrar las palabras para disculparse, no lo admitiría tan fácilmente pero extrañaba los abrazos inesperados de su cabeza hueca favorita, inclusive sus tonterías.

-Oh, deseas decirme algo Azusa-san-pregunto de una manera muy propia Yui.

La menor de las integrantes se quedó completamente quieta, al procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, su senpai se había dirigido por su nombre y no por su usual apodo.

-Se…senpai, se encuentra bien- pregunto con algo de nerviosismo.

-Claro, porque no habría de estarlo- sonrió hacia su compañera y agrego- por cierto que esperan no vamos a practicar.

-Si se tardaron bastante, por eso decidimos tocar mientras llegaban- la voz de la líder se integró a la conversación.

-Eh… no quieren té y algunos dulces, antes de practicar chicas, traje sus favoritos- la rubia trato de persuadir a sus amigas.

-Lo siento Mugi-san debemos de declinar tu ofrecimiento, nos ausentamos demasiado y como líder del grupo debo de tomar responsabilidad de ello.

-Además no es saludable comer tanta azúcar.

Bien esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos, el cumulo de sentimientos que había estado ocultando Mio entre ellos la frustración salió.

-SUFICIENTE BAKA RITSU- la voz de la pelinegra había salido en forma de grito, se encontraba completamente exasperada- Ya, para, ya entendí no tenías por qué cambiar tan abruptamente, esa o eres tu- comenzaba a apretar cada vez más sus puños, esperaba que su amiga entendiera sus sentimientos.

-Te pido nuevamente una disculpa Akiyama-san- Ritsu hizo una reverencia bastante marcada- Pero no entiendo entonces que es lo que deseas de mí, creo que nunca seré lo suficiente buena para ti, me retiro.

Yui tomo las sus cosas y se despidió de sus amigas, iba tras la otra castaña pero antes de salir su kōhai la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

-Senpai, por favor- los ojos de Azusa se veían suplicantes y llenos de culpa, y ante eso ni siquiera Yui se podía resistir.

La castaña acaricio la cabeza de su kōhai con cariño y se acercó a susurrarle al oído- Tranquila que todo se resolverá, mi koneko-chan- y sin más se retiró para alcanzar a su amiga, dejando atrás a una muy sonrojada Azusa.

Por otro lado Mugi veía preocupada a su amiga, pareciera que aún no entendía el porqué de su nueva frustración, quizás los papeles se habían realmente invertido y la cabeza hueca era la ojigris, que no entendía sus verdaderos sentimientos.

.

.

.

Continuará…

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Perdonen que haya quedado tan corto pero tenía que pensar un poco en como dirigir la historia, y aprovechar un poco de las situaciones, así que como ya les dije acabare con esta historia, aunque quede corta pero ahí seguiré.

Pero bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, au revoir :D


	4. Son causalidades, no casualidades

**Advertencia: Los personajes de K-on no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kakifly y del estudio Kyoto Animation.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4: "Son causalidades, no casualidades"**

Ritsu caminaba apresurada hacia la salida, pero una mano detuvo su andar abruptamente.

-Ritsu-chan te encuentras bien- Ichigo Wakaōji preguntaba con preocupación al ver el estado de la castaña.

-Yo...yo...- a pesar de que Ritsu trataba de contener sus lágrimas, era evidente que estaba perdiendo la lucha.

-Ven, vámonos- la chica de las coletas comenzó a caminar tomando firmemente de la mano la castaña, acción que la sorprendió, pero decidió no replicar.

Entre las calles de la ciudad, ya un tanto alejadas de la preparatoria las dos chicas seguían caminando en silencio. Hasta entrar a un pequeño café, que a pesar de su tamaño tenía un toque íntimo.

Una mesera les dio una mesa alejada y tomo sus órdenes, dejándolas solas.

-Bien ahora dime que es lo que te tiene así- comenzó a cuestionar Ichigo.

Por un momento la duda se formó en el rostro de Ritsu, pero en esos momentos pareciera que de quien más había esperado apoyo, se lo había negado, mientras que alguien con quien apenas había intercalado algunas palabras le estaba ofreciendo su mano y consejo.

-Ehh... Bueno se trata sobre- las ideas de Ritsu estaban tan alborotadas que no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-Se trata sobre Akiyama-san, o me equivoco- interrumpió pero dando al clavo, ya que la cara de su acompañante se había dibujado en sí la respuesta.

Ichigo guardo un momento silencio y observó la cara afligida y confundida de la castaña.

Y antes que pudieran continuar la mesera llego con sus órdenes, un poco de café sabor moka para Ichigo con un trozo de pastel de chocolate, y para Ritsu un Latte de caramelo con un pastel de fresa.

La chica de las coletas bebió un poco de su café y finalmente pregunto.

-Acaso tuvieron una pelea de pareja.

Los colores se subieron cual vapor de tetera en el rostro de la ojiámbar apresurándose a contestar.

-No, somos pareja- negó alzando la voz.

Una risa inundó la cafetería pero no fue estruendosa sino tranquila con un pequeño toque de burla.

-En serio, creí que si lo eran, al menos eso parecía.

El semblante de la castaña cambio a uno más melancólico -Ella nunca se fijará en mi- admitió finalmente.

-Quizás ella no pero alguien más si lo hará.

Ahora era turno de Ritsu de reír con ironía ante aquella idea, pero al ver directamente a Ichigo, se calló y entendió que no era ninguna broma.

-Espera que- el giro de la situación descolocó a la ojiámbar.

-Ritsu-chan a pesar de que no lo parezca tienes el mismo número de admiradoras e inclusive admiradores que Akiyama-san pero a diferencia de los de ella, somos más reservados.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que tú.

-Sí, pertenezco a tu club de fans no oficial- aquello había dejado a la ojiámbar procesando la información pero prestó atención de nuevo a su acompañante ya que parecía que diría algo más.

-Además de ser una candidata no oficial.

-¿No oficial? a que te refieres Ichigo-san

La mencionada le sonrió y miró directamente a los ojos, emitiendo una intensidad que hacía sentir nerviosa a Ritsu.

-Simple, es el hecho de que me gustas, Ritsu-chan- término diciendo directamente.

-Bu...Bueno yo- el tartamudeo por parte de la castaña se hacía cada vez más notorio mientras trataba de hacerle frente a esa nueva e inesperada situación.

-Vaya, nunca me imaginé una reacción tuya tan linda, tranquila- trato de que se sintiera más en confianza, atreviéndose a entrelazar su mano con la de la castaña, haciendo que se sobresaltara ante el contacto.

-Ichigo-san sabes yo no...-

-Se cuál sería tu respuesta, pero antes de que me respondas déjame solo hacer una cosa, déjame conquistarte y hacerte olvidar a quien te ha rechazado.

La mirada expectante y plana de Ritsu ante la propuesta de Ichigo habían hecho que el ambiente de tensara un poco, ya que se encontraba en una completa encrucijada.

Hacia no mucho tiempo se había percatado de los sentimientos románticos hacia su mejor amiga, tras el incidente de celos que causó Nodoka, que no le reclamaba nada sino todo lo contrario le agradecía internamente ya que había descubierto sentimientos aparentemente reprimidos.

Pero ahora tras el rechazo de Mio su corazón se encontraba demasiado frágil, quizás a la par de su nueva y renovada apariencia.

Levantó su vista hacia la chica que tenía enfrente suyo y a pesar de tratar de mantener un semblante sereno, podía sentir el nerviosismo en la mano que aun sostenía, y sonrió al darse cuenta que no era la única que se encontraba así.

-Ichigo-san, agradezco mucho lo que has hecho este día por mí, pero me temo que tendré que rechazar tus sentimientos, no creo que sea justo que tu des todo cuando yo me recuperó de un amor no correspondido, no sería justo para ti.

-Ritsu-chan, esa es una parte que me encanta de ti, tienes un corazón tan noble que eres capaz de pensar en otros antes que en ti, así que por favor no me rechaces aún, dame tiempo para sanar tus heridas y que me puedas llegar a querer- aquello último lo termino dando un pequeño beso en los nudillos de la castaña.

La ojiámbar se había dado cuenta que los sentimientos de la pelirroja eran sinceros y no quería lastimarla, pero por otro lado no quería estar persiguiendo un sueño imposible.

Debía de decidir, y ese sería un camino muy peligroso, donde inevitablemente alguien saldría lastimado.

.

.

.

Simultáneamente en otro punto de la ciudad Yui se encontraba caminando, cargando sus cosas y las de su amiga, sabía que tendría que ir hasta la casa de su amiga, ya que el celular de Ritsu se encontraba en su mochila, lo cual la tenía un poco preocupada, pero había decidido relajarse y caminar por los alrededores de la ciudad para poderse despejar del día tan movido, tras su regreso.

Pero el sonido de una guitarra llamo su atención, comenzó a caminar hacia un pequeño parque apartado, era como entrar a una zona en donde el bullicio de la ciudad se alejaba y cada nota parecía envolver el ambiente a la perfección.

Sabía que había escuchado aquella canción alguna vez, he intuía que era de algún grupo de rock famoso. Así que trato de recordar más a fondo.

El andar de Yui se detuvo al quedar a unos cuantos pasos de donde provenía la melodía, era una chica que tocaba con maestría, tenía el cabello negro y largo, haciendo que no pudiera ver bien su cara ya que algunos mechones tapaban la vista.

Y la emoción se apodero sin más de la castaña y dejando sus cosas de lado, desenfundo a su guitarra y se unió a la chica, con un pequeño amplificador portátil.

La pelinegra finalmente levanto su vista hacia el nuevo sonido que integraba la canción y se encontraron unos ojos grises y marrones, sonriendo sin decir nada comenzaron una pequeña batalla.

Una vez que el último acorde fue tocado, las dos rieron satisfechas ya que habían encontrado un rival a la altura.

-Me sorprendiste, no sabía que podía hacerse una batalla de Stairway to heaven.

-Oh, así que ese era el nombre de la canción- la respuesta tan sincera de Yui hizo que la chica se levantara y se dirigiera hacia ella.

-Espera, no sabías el nombre de la canción- pregunto con escepticismo- entonces cómo pudiste tocarla a la perfección.

-Jeje, bueno es que recuerdo haberla escuchado alguna vez, y al verte tocar sentí que debía acompañarte con Giita- decía mientras le mostraba su Gibson Heritage Cherry Sunburst.

-¿Giita?, así que así llamas a tu guitarra, vaya decepción- miro la Gibson de colores más alegres para regresar sus ojos en la propia en color negro- Mi guitarra se llama Rosalie, es un mejor nombre y más elegante que simplemente llamarla Giita.

-Giita no la escuches tu eres perfecta- la actitud infantil de la castaña salió naturalmente, no se sentía presionada de fingir algo que había notado.

-Jaja vaya tonta, por cierto me llamo Akira, Akira Wada un gusto …eh.

-Yui Hirasawa, un gusto Akira-chan- decía mientras extendia su mano en forma de saludo, siendo correspondida.

-Eh, y tu formalidad donde se encuentra, sabes que es de mala educación- trataba de bromar la guitarrista.

-Pero que no acaso acabamos de formar un vínculo- afirmo Yui.

Akira se sonrojo ante las palabras de su nueva "amiga" ya que podían tomarse en muchos contextos. Y Yui al notarlo agrego con un poco de burla.

-Claro está que ha sido con la música y nuestras guitarras, o acaso pensarte otra cosa Akira-chan.

.

.

.

Continuará…

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Chicos y chicas sé que he andado perdida pero _i'm back_ _baby_ jaja, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y que sufran y se den cuenta de lo que están perdiéndose Mio y Azusa, y cuéntenme en los comentarios que tal les ha parecido, y agradezco infinitamente a las personas que siguen la historia y dejan su review .

En fin nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, au revoir :D


End file.
